Test racks for performing a power only self test on disk drives are well known. Typically these test racks include an electrical connector for each disk drive storage area on the test rack. Known electrical connectors of this type are configured to work with only one type of drive interface connector for a disk drive. Therefore, in order to use the test rack for a disk drive having a different type of drive interface connector, an intermediate adapter of sorts is used which includes structure on one portion thereof for interfacing with one of the electrical connectors on the test rack and structure on another portion thereof for interfacing with the drive interface connector on a single disk drive (e.g., an in-line connector). One such "intermediate adapter" which has been used is an interposer card which has connectors on both sides. Typical interposer cards are rated for 500 cycles. There are a number of deficiencies associated with these interposer cards. One is that the interposer cards are discarded after being used 500 times which increases material costs. Another is that the number of times which an individual interposer card has been used must be monitored which also increases costs.